New recruit, new queen, new trouble
by AdorableLittleAllyn
Summary: 3 new animals are being transported to the Central Park zoo. Skipper, Marlene and Julien were the ones who has a feeling it'll be a recruit/subject/friend for them. But after finding out the new otter was different and mysterious, will it make trouble or luck for the zoo? Contains Skilene
1. Chapter 1

**First story. So please go easy on me. Oh yeah, I hope you like this! :DD**

* * *

Chapter one

It was a busy day at the zoo. The penguins always have their exercise earlier but then took a reign check because of the new package being delivered to the zoo. It was the same message heard by Marlene and the lemurs. Even though they're impatient, they still have a lot to entertain of people. After visiting hours, Alice have placed the package on the their proper habitats.

Excited, Rico had already opened their crate and saw a yellow penguin with yellow, curly bangs, stumbled after the crate was opened. Skipper looked at her with wide-eyes. He was shock and surprised.

"Skippy?!" The penguin said

"Ari?" Skipper said as he gave her a hug.

"Skipper! Good to see you!" The penguin said.

"Um, Skipper, who's that goddess, I mean, penguin?" Kowalski asked.

"This is Arianne. My cousin. My mom and her dad were siblings." Skipper introduced.

"Hello." Arianne smiled.

"Hello, Arianne." Private greeted with a smile.

"You must Private. Skippy's youngest and the cutest recruit." Arianne said as she patted Private's head.

"And you must be Kowalski. The tallest and somewhat, cute." That made Kowalski smile.

"And this crazy one is Rico. I can see that by his scar through his beak."

"So, what brings you to the zoo?" Skipper asked.

"Remember mom and dad?" Arianne asked as she lowered her head and Skipper nodded.

"What happened to them?"

"They were killed by a killer whale."

"WHAT?!" They exclaimed.

"Yeah. And then me and Drew were supposed to be shipped here but on after a storm while on board... Drew fell overboard. And I heard he was on a zoo called Hoboken Zoo." With the word Hoboken, Skipper wanted to destroy something.

"Before you go bonkers, how about we open Marlene's crate then too Julien's?" Private suggested.

"Great idea." Arianne said as she pulled her cousin out of the HQ then to the Asian otter habitat.

* * *

In Marlene's habitat, Marlene was patiently waiting for Skipper and the penguins to come. _Oh Skipper._ Marlene thought. Right at the moment, Skipper arrived with the others. Marlene felt a little hint of jealousy inside her as she saw Arianne.

"Hey Skipper, I've been waiting for you and the others! I wanted this crate opened right now!" Marlene demanded as she shook Skipper back and forth.

"Hi, you must be Marlene, Skippy's girlfriend." Arianne said as she smiled and made the two blush.

"I'm not his/her girlfriend/boyfriend." The two denied, which made the four penguins snicker.

"Okay, I heard this was an otter with dark brown fur like Marlene's." Arianne said as she used her feet to open the crate, which was useful.

The crate opened and it showed an otter with ruby red eyes. It made Rico open his beak and blush. The otter's eyes were staring at his.

"Trinity?!" Arianne exclaimed, that made the two snap out.

"Arianne?!" Trinity exclaimed as she attacked Arianne.

The two kept fighting until Marlene came to stop them. Marlene gave them a mean look as Arianne and Trinity avoided eye contact.

"Will you two stop?!" Marlene shouted as she dragged them to the lemur habitat with the penguins.

* * *

In the lemur habitat, Mort kept licking the crate as Julien kept poking it. Maurice inspected the box as he shook it with force.

"OW! HEY!" A voice said from the crate.

Right on cue, The penguins, Marlene and Trinity arrived.

"Who's the new girls?" Maurice asked.

"Arianne, Skipper's cousin and Trinity, Marlene's new roommate." Kowalski said.

"Really?!" The voice said, which made them jump.

"Janet?!"

* * *

**I know it's short but I promise the next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and review it please. No flames.**

* * *

Chapter two

"Janet?!" Arianne screamed as she opened the crate like she did on Marlene's.

The crate opened. It showed a female lemur with gold eyes. Arianne smiled as she hugged the female lemur. The lemur hugged back with caring smile.

"Jan! I thought you were shipped to California?"

"That was the thing that I heard but then it was change of plans." Janet said.

"Spy!" Skipper shouted as he received a slap from Arianne.

"She's my best friend! We met when she was lost on the outside cold."

"And then we were both shipped to the same zoo." Janet said as she received a glare from Trinity.

"Who is the pretty lemur?" Julien asked.

"My name's Janet." Janet introduced with a smile.

"Janet... What a pretty name."

"We have to go now, Jan. See you later." Arianne said as she and the penguins left.

Not so long, Marlene and Trinity left, waving goodbye to Janet, who was smiling and waving back.

* * *

In the penguin habitat, Arianne was watching the television with Private. It was good for him to have company for once in a while. Skipper, who was concern about his cousin's rivalry with Trinity, kept looking at Arianne. Arianne smiled but then it fell.

"I'm going to bed..." Arianne said.

"Sleep on my bunk for a while." Skipper offered.

"Thanks..." Arianne said as she went to Skipper's bunk.

"What's up with her?" Private asked.

"I don't... know. Maybe because of flame eyes, she's like that."

"Flame eyes?" Kowalski asked.

"Trinity?"

"Oh... Well, good night." Kowalski said as he went to his bunk.

And soon, Rico and Private followed him and fell asleep. Skipper smiled as he fell asleep on the 'table'. The next day, Arianne and the other three left Skipper to sleep for a long time of the day. They went to every habitat and Arianne smiled as she went to the lemur habitat. Janet was enjoying a smoothie made by Maurice and she was having a good time with Mort also.

"Hey, Janet." Arianne greeted.

"Hello, Aria, Kowalski, Private and Rico." Janet greeted with a morning smile.

"How's the habitat?" Kowalski asked.

"It's pretty great. Except Julien. I can't sleep but Maurice and Mort helped me last night."

"Yep! I like Janet because she is nice!" Mort said as he was picked up by Janet and received a tickle on the tummy.

"I really like it here. It's nice..." Janet said as she put down Mort.

"Oh miss Janet!" Maurice called.

"Yes, Maurice?"

"Would you like another smoothie?"

"Sure. Arianne, would you like some?"

"Sure... I could use a fruit smoothie once in a while." Arianne said as she joined her friend and the other lemurs.

Kowalski smiled as he sighed. Private and Rico let out a snicker as Kowalski noticed that.

"You like her." Rico said (I don't do misspelled words so just imagine their accents along with that.) with a smile.

"No I don't." Kowalski glared as a small blush crept on his face.

"Denial is the first thing." Private said.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"You're in love with her." Rico said as he smirked with Private.

"Don't be ridiculous. I love Doris, remember?"

"All right. You said it. Not us." Private said as he left with Rico.

"Hey, Wally. Why don't you join us for a moment?" Arianne offered.

"S-sure." Kowalski said as he sat down next to Arianne.

* * *

In the Otter habitat, Trinity was focusing on something. She was meditating. As she kept meditating, her fur was turning white. Marlene was curious as she ran to the penguins. Trinity kept meditating as she muttered something.

"Die whoever suffers the curse..."

* * *

**So... How was that? I was getting on Rini's evil side but my cousin said to keep it away from evil first. So review please. And I didn't expect this would be short like the first one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back already because I need to do it already before I leave or watch PoM. SO please enjoy this.**

* * *

Chapter three

Marlene ran to the penguins as she bumped to Arianne and Kowalski. Marlene rubbed her head as she stood up and helped the two.

"I'm sorry guys, but I need to tell you something." Marlene said.

"What?"

"It's about Trinity."

"I can tell you why she's like that." Arianne said as they went to HQ.

* * *

In HQ, Arianne sat down with Marlene and Kowalski. Curious, the other three joined in.

"She was different when me and Trinity met. She was nice and caring. But when a dolphin almost killed her, something inside her snapped. She killed the dolphin with her bare paws and claws. That made her insane. She looked at me then came closer. Her eyes were like blood. But then Drew came and slapped her back to reality. Drew shouted something at her that made her run away from us. Her family. Even though we were not blood-related, I always treated her like a sister. Until I knew she was shipped here, she was an enemy of mine now." Arianne explained.

"Wow... Was she that nuts?" Skipper asked.

"Yup."

"Ouch."

"Yeah... Anyways, I'm going to Hoboken Zoo." Arianne said.

"WHAT?!"

"Are you nuts?!"

"Nope. Just sane. I want to have my brother here. Not over there. So if you have enemies, don't worry. They don't know a thing about me" Arianne said as she left them paralyzed.

"Ari! Wait!" Skipper ordered as they chased her.

* * *

Outside HQ, they saw Janet on a helicopter with Trinity on board. Kowalski and Rico had their beaks opened as Private shut them.

"I thought-"

"Trinity is still a friend to me." Arianne argued.

"We're going to Hoboken." Janet said.

"Where did you get that helicopter?" Private asked.

"From my dad and brother. They're marines." Janet said.

"I'll come." Marlene said as she hopped on board.

"What?! Are you crazy Marlene?!" Skipper exclaimed, obviously worried.

"Then come with us." Trinity said.

"Can we?" Private pleaded.

"Fine!" Skipper said as they hopped on board and left the zoo.

* * *

In Hoboken zoo, a penguin was fighting Hans the puffin. The penguin had emerald green eyes and the same dark orange beak and webbed feet. He had a flashing smile making girls swoon.

"Too bad, Hans. You could have defeated my sister on a fight!" The penguin said as he kicked Hans on the stomach.

"If she was here! And besides Drew, she was lost!" Hans said as he wrestled the penguin to the ground.

Right on cue, the helicopter came and landed on the fight. Arianne hopped off the helicopter as Skipper followed. Drew and Hans avoided the helicopter as Drew saw the yellow penguin.

"Anne?" Drew exclaimed.

"Drew?!" Arianne hugged her older brother.

"I thought I lost you!" They said as they gave each other another hug.

"That's your sister?" Hans asked.

"Oh yeah, this is Hans. My fighting partner." Drew introduced, which made Skipper attack Drew.

"HOW COULD YOU BE PARTNERS WITH MY ARCH-ENEMY?!" Skipper exclaimed.

"Skipper?" Drew asked.

"Drew?"

"Good to see you, cousin." Drew said as he stood up and gave Skipper a punch on the shoulder.

"Cousin?! This penguin is your cousin?!" Hans exclaimed.

"Yeah and I'm his girlfriend." Marlene said, which made Skipper and her blush.

"Really?" Arianne asked.

"Not." Marlene denied.

"_Yet_." Trinity said with a smile.

"Wait, what, really?"

* * *

**How was that? Please review and Drew is my cousin's OC.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I'm back... But I have nothing to do but write. SO please enjoy this chapter and review.**

* * *

Chapter four:

Previously...

_"Cousin?! This penguin is your cousin?!" Hans exclaimed._

_"Yeah and I'm his girlfriend." Marlene said, which made Skipper and her blush._

_"Really?" Arianne asked._

_"Not." Marlene denied._

_"Yet." Trinity said with a smile._

_"Wait, what, really?"_

Skipper looked at Marlene with a blush on his face. Drew smirked as he gave his sister a high-five. Trinity looked at the siblings then to her roommate.

"Seriously? You have a girlfriend and my best friend is your cousin?!" Hans exclaimed.

"You got a problem with that?!" Skipper demanded.

"No but your cousin is hot to the touch." Hans said dreamily as he received a slap from Arianne.

"Sorry, but I'm taken." Arianne said, which made Kowalski frown, Skipper and Drew look at her with wide-eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, sis. Who's the lucky penguin that might be my next victim?" Drew asked.

"You'll know later. Besides. I want you to come to Skippy's zoo." Arianne pleaded.

"She really misses her brother." Janet said.

"Janet? Is that really you?" Drew said as he gave her a hug.

"Hey! That is my queen you are hugging!" Julien said as he separated them.

"Hey, she/he's a childhood friend of mine." Janet and Drew said.

"Look, D, I want you with me at the CPZ." Arianne pleaded again.

"Rico!" Skipper signaled Rico, which barfed up a baseball bat.

"Not yet, guys. Come on... Please?"

"I can't. Besides, there's tag on my foot and I can't even remove it even though we were trained for devices like these."

"We'll come back later.." Arianne said sadly as they went to the helicopter and left.

Drew looked at them as they left. Hans rubbed his back as they got back to their fight.

* * *

Back in the Central Park zoo, Arianne sat on the edge of the platform as she sighed with loneliness. Rico and Private nudge Kowalski to go on. Kowalski shook his head as the 3 girls came to comfort her.

"Aria, are you alright?" Marlene asked.

"Yeah... It's just my brother. I thought he would always be there for me but not... I was wrong..." Arianne said as she threw a rock to the sky, which landed on Julien's head.

"Look, Aria, we understand you... I had a brother but we were separated just like you." Janet said.

"I don't really have a family except you." Trinity said.

"And besides, you have your cousin and Kowalski." Marlene reminded, which made Kowalski blush a little.

"Well... I guess you're right..."

"Now, who wants some smoothies?" Janet asked.

"I'll pass." Trinity said as she left.

"Okay, let's go." Marlene said.

* * *

In the otter habitat, Trinity was meditating. This time, she was turning pure white... But why?

* * *

**Short? I know... Don't worry... It'll be long sooner or later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back before I knew it. Sorry for not updating. I was busy at school then I was told that me and my classmate were rejected. So please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter five:

Arianne kept slurping her smoothie as she kept thinking about her brother and Trinity. She knew about Trinity's meditation but her brother's denial? It was still floating around her head. She couldn't take it. She was offended (like I was.)

* * *

In the otter habitat, Trinity had finished her meditation. Her fur was back to normal. But her eyes glowed. It glowed like shining ruby. Trinity left her habitat and made herself into a woman. She walked slowly, past the otter habitat, the lemur habitat and the reptile house. Janet and Marlene looked at the human Trinity (She has brown hair, red, glowing eyes, white dress, black leggings, white sandals). They exchanged looks as they shook it off. Trinity kept walking as she reached the penguin habitat. She used her mind to find Rico. Arianne left the bar and slid to her.

"Trinity!" Arianne shouted as she made herself into a woman. (She has blonde hair, glowing, green emerald eyes,white dress, black leggings, and white sandals)

"Thou what shall stop thee?" Trinity asked.

"Oh stop it with the Shakespearean accent and cough it up!" Arianne demanded, which was heard by the penguins and the others.

"Cough what up?" Trinity smirked as she raised an eyebrow.

"The plan you've been saving for 5 years." Arianne shouted.

"Arianne?! Mysterious Otter?!" Skipper exclaimed.

Janet ran to them, with herself turning into a human. (She has gray hair, gold eyes, magenta headband, white dress, black leggings and white sandals)

"What are you guys doing? Are you trying to get our cover be seen?!" Janet asked with anger.

"What cover?" They all asked.

Janet sighed as she turned herself into a lemur again. Arianne and Trinity followed as they sat down on the zoovenir shop.

"We were supposed to promise our general that we wouldn't tell anyone about this but..." Janet bit her lip.

"But we are going to tell you what really happened before we were shipped together here." Arianne said as she took a deep breath.

* * *

:.:Memory:.:

_General Savannah Kent, a tough but caring British general of an organization called Tough Girls Of the Military, or T.G.O.M for short. Savannah would sacrifice her own life just to make sure her team, agents or interns are safe. Arianne, Trinity and Janet, field agents of T.G.O.M, were Savannah's best friends and teammates. One day, Savannah sent the three to her office._

_"Arianne, Janet and Trinity. Promise me you guys would stay safe for this mission." Savannah said._

_"We promise, Savannah." Janet said as they hugged her._

_"I'll be back as soon as I can." Savannah hugged back but quickly let go._

_Walking away, Savannah left, wearing her animal disguise _(an eagle) _and left for her to soar the sky. The three waved goodbye as she fly away to the sky._

_A few days later, the three finally have arrived to their base, exhausted. Intern Martha, a specialist, came in running with tears in her eyes and a paper. Arianne took the paper and began to read it._

_'Dear girls,_

_I wish you all good luck to your missions that I left you with. But make sure you girls send this to Arianne and the two. I expect those three are safe from harm. I predicted that they will be shot on their mission in their animal disguises. But. If they saw an eagle flying down and got shot, that was me. I'm sorry girls for not returning before your missions. I'm really sorry._

_From: General Savannah Kent_

_PS: I put Agent Arianne in charge of everything.'_

_The girls were shocked to read that. The eagle that saved them was Savannah. They lost their general during a mission. The girls went out their base and went out to find the eagle. As they found their general, they carried her back to base for her grave. They buried her as Intern Hillary and Intern Martha sang 'You raised me up' as they cried during a strong storm. Trinity ran away from them._

* * *

"That's all we remember." Arianne said.

"Seriously?" Skipper asked sarcastically.

"We got hit by a storm then we landed on the water..." Trinity said with a monotone voice.

"If I were you, I would shut my mouth." Arianne threatened.

"Why do you need Rico anyway?" Janet asked.

"I need him to blow up the new headquarters of T.G.O.M." Trinity said as Rico hacked up a dynamite.

"Oh really? Or you just want to spend some alone time with him?" Arianne asked mischievously.

"What?" Trinity blushed as Rico tilted his head.

"She has a crush on Rico?" Marlene asked.

"Yup! It's like Skilene love! The boy is always curious!" Janet said.

"Or like the opposite of Kari." Trinity said.

"Agent Kari?"

"Nope. Kowalski and Arianne." Trinity smirked.

"What?!" The two penguins exclaimed, blushing in embarrassment and slight anger.

"Oh yes. I've noticed these two since Private nudged Kowalski to comfort her after her own brother rejecting her." Janet said.

"Haha, very funny, Danet." Arianne laughed sarcastically.

"What?" Janet asked nervously.

"Oh nothing, sis-in-law." And with that, Janet began to chase Arianne.

"Wow. I haven't seen them act like these in years." Trinity said.

"Well, she is my cousin after all." Skipper said.

"Kari." Skipper added as he received a glare from Kowalski.

"Skilene." Kowalski insulted back, which made the otter and the leader blush.

* * *

**Okay. I'm have calm down from my anger and sadness. Oh yeah, Savannah Kent is my best friends OC. So review~**


	6. Chapter 6

**And I'm back for a reason: This will have a song called 'a night to remember' from HSM3 and it will be sang by Arianne, Janet, Marlene, Trinity, Kowalski, Private, Skipper and Rico. So please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter 6

After chasing Arianne around the zoo, Janet stopped at her habitat to drink a smoothie that was made by Maurice and Mort. Not so long, Julien came to her side.

"Hello Julien." Janet greeted with a monotone voice.

"Hello my queen! How is this fine day?" Julien asked.

"Okay, I guess." Janet said as she went to the bounce house with Mort.

"Why are you ignoring King Julien?" Mort asked.

"Mort, sweetie, it's not that I don't like him but he's annoying and can't be avoided that easily." Janet explained.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh okay."

* * *

In the penguin habitat, Arianne sat next to Private to watch telly. Rico was still curious on what the others said about Trinity having a crush on him. Arianne had a light bulb over her head and quickly dragged the four outside. She used her machine to make them into humans. (For the boys, a black tux for Skipper, a white tux for Kowalski, a green tux for Private and a red tux for Rico. For Arianne, a knee-length, sleeveless, black prom dress, black and white headband and black high heels)

"Ready for 'prom'?" Arianne asked with a smirk on her face.

"What?" They asked as the other girls arrived in there human form. (The girls' clothes are like Arianne only Janet's gold, Trinity's blue, and Marlene's white)

* * *

**Skipper**:  
_Guess now it's official_  
_Can't back out, can't back out (no)_  
**Girls**:  
_Getting ready for the night of nights_  
_The night of nights, alright_  
**Skipper**:  
_Don't Panic (Panic!)_

**Kowalski**:  
_Now do we have to dress up for the prom?_  
**Private**:  
Dude I don't think we have the choice  
**Janet**:  
_Yeah it's the night of all nights_  
_Gotta look just right_  
_Dressing to impress the boys_

**Private**:  
_Do I want classic or vintage or plaid?_  
**Kowalski**:  
_Where's the mirror?_  
**Skipper**:  
_I think this tux is too baggy_  
_Too tight, it makes me look weird._

**Marlene**:  
_Should I go movie star glamorous_  
**Janet**:  
_sassy or sweet?_  
**Trinity**:  
_Don't know, but no one better wear the same dress as_  
_me_

**Boys**:  
_It's the night of our nightmares_  
**Girls**:  
_It's the night of our dreams_  
**Boys**:  
_It's too late to back out of it._  
**Girls**:  
_Hey, makeovers, massages._  
**Boys**:  
_Don't know what a corsage is._  
**Girls**:  
_Been waiting all our lives for this._

**All**:  
_It's gonna be a night (Can't wait)_  
_To remember (oh, man)_  
_C'mon now (Big fun, alright)_  
_It's gonna be the night ( I guess)_  
_To last forever_  
_We'll never, ever, ever Forget!_

**Arianne and Rico**:  
_Gettin Ready, Get Gettin Ready_  
_Gettin Ready, Get, Gettin Ready_

_(Hey you been in there an hour man)_

**Arianne**:  
So, what should I do with my hair?  
**Rico**:  
_Where's my shaver?_  
**Arianne**:  
_Oh, I love it._  
**Ryan**:  
_I look like a waiter._  
**Arianne**:  
_Should I fluff it?_  
**Both**:  
_It's getting later, already should be there._

**Boys**:  
_Her mother opens the door, I'm shakin' inside_  
**Girls**:  
_He's here, it's time, the hour's arrived._  
**Boys**:  
_Don't know why, her father's staring me down_  
**Girls**:  
_Where's my purse? Lip gloss? Now I'm really freaking_  
_out._  
**Boys**:  
_Then something changes my world_  
_The most beautiful girl right in front of my eyes_

**All**:  
_It's gonna be a night (Oh Yeah!)_  
_To remember (That's for sure)_  
_Come on now, big fun (Alright!)_  
_It's gonna be the night (Yeah tonight)_  
_To last forever (forever more)_  
_We'll never ever ever forget._

**Boys**:  
_Who's that girl? (She's so fine)_  
**Girls**:  
_Who's that guy? (I don't recognize)_  
**Boys**:  
_Who's that girl? (She looks so good, yeah)_  
**All**:  
_You'll never really notice, but you probably should_

_Big fun, on the night of nights (alright)_  
_The night of nights, tonight_  
_Let's dance_  
_On the night of nights_  
_You know were gonna do it right_

_It's gonna be a night to remember_  
_It's gonna be the night to last forever_  
_It's gonna be a night to remember_  
_It's gonna be the night to last forever_  
_(Last Forever)_  
_It's gonna be our night (you know it)_  
_To remember (all time)_  
_Come on now, big fun (big fun)_  
_It's gonna be the night (love it)_  
_To last forever (the rest of our lives)_  
_We'll never ever ever forget_

_It's gonna be our night (oh yeah)_  
_All together (say it loud)_  
_Come on now, everyone (that's right)_  
_It's gonna be a night (yeah tonight)_  
_To remember (hear the crowd)_  
_And never ever ever never ever ever never ever never_  
_ever ever forget!_

* * *

Arianne smirked as she noticed her cousin's smile. Skipper gave her a thumbs up as they grabbed their partners: Skipper with Marlene, Kowalski with Arianne, Rico with Trinity and Private with Janet. They danced through the night, with the stars and the moon shining brightly at them.

* * *

**I think the last part was sweet. Please review for ideas. Oh yes, this is the link where I got the idea of their dresses: imgres?q=prom+short+black+dresses&um=1&hl=en&tbo=d&sout=0&tbm=isch&tbnid=MbVgumbdElskiM:&imgrefurl= blog/tag/little-black-dress/&docid=g3cNWqxazTLuRM&imgurl= . &w=400&h=700&ei=Mx75UMGyHoiSiAfS9oHQDw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=4&vpy=97&dur=23&hovh=296&hovw=170&tx=77&ty=173&sig=115321655724633338930&page=2&tbnh=142&tbnw=81&start=27&ndsp=37&ved=1t:429,r:27,s:0,i:171&biw=1137&bih=527**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I'm back. So This will have another song going on. And my new OC, Allyn, will be added. So I hope you enjoy this and review. Oh yeah the song is Passenger seat.**

* * *

Chapter seven:

The next day, everything was back to normal. Except for a woman, wearing a black jacket, sun glasses, black cowboy-like hat, white tube, black jean shorts and black rubber shoes. Every animal was looking at her in a different way. The woman glared at the animals, which hid behind the walls. She continued walking until she reached the new tiger habitat. With the penguins, Skipper and Arianne saw the woman hopped into the tiger habitat and changed into a white tiger.

"What the deuce did she do there?!" Skipper exclaimed.

"I think she turned into a tiger." Arianne said.

"That's suspicious." Kowalski said.

"What's suspicious?" Arianne asked.

"About that tiger..."

"Maybe she's an anthro." Marlene whispered behind, which made the three jump.

"Marlene!" They exclaimed.

"Sorry for scaring the wits out of you three." Marlene apologized.

"Who's the new tiger?" Private asked.

"We don't know yet."

"Let's check it out." Rico suggested.

They nodded as they left the habitat and slid to the tiger habitat.

* * *

In the tiger habitat, the female white tiger eyed the arriving penguins and otter. She hid herself behind a huge rock, acting like she has shown fear. When the 5 arrived, Skipper eyed her suspiciously.

"Hello." Skipper greeted awkwardly.

"..."

"Hi, I'm Marlene." Marlene greeted.

"Hello." The tiger greeted.

"What's your name?" Private asked.

"Allyn." The female tiger, named Allyn, said.

"Well, I'm Private. The flat-head is Skipper, the tall one is Kowalski, the second tall one is Rico and the third and only female penguin is Arianne."

"Nice to meet you."

Allyn moved closer to the five as she stared at Private. She stood up, turning into her anthro form. Amused, Private opened his beak with excitement.

"Wow..." Private muttered.

"What are you? Really?" Skipper asked.

"I'm really a tiger. I used to live in the jungles of the Philippines, Asia, with my brother and sister. When the humans caught me, they found the same DNA as mine, only humans. They mixed my DNA with the human DNA, resulting my anthro self..." Allyn explained.

"Why would they do that?" Kowalski asked.

"I don't know... But I remembered when I ran away... I end up on Antarctica. Then I met three penguins... Adorable penguins to be exact." Allyn said, which made Kowalski, Rico and Private avoided to be noticed.

"They took care of me. Like brothers I never had. We usually protect each other from harm... I never ate meat since then. And I knew something was familiar about those three." Allyn pointed to Kowalski, Rico and Private.

"W-what?" Kowalski asked.

"Us?" Rico asked.

"Yeah... You three were the adorable penguins that I used to live with." Allyn said as she hugged the three.

"Aw..." Marlene complimented.

"Yuck." Arianne said with a disgust look.

As Allyn hugged her 'brothers', she heard the song she used to hear while on the road/sky/sea. She smiled as shhe let the music flow over her ears.

* * *

**Stephen Speaks:  
**_I look at her and have to smile_  
_As we go driving for a while_  
_Looking nowhere in the open window of my car_  
_And as we go the traffic lights_  
_Watch them glimmer in her eyes_  
_In the darkness of the evening_

* * *

Allyn looked at the clear sky as she heard Kowalski, Arianne, Rico, Marlene, Private and Skipper sang along.

* * *

**All:**  
_And I've got all that I need_  
_Right here in the passenger seat_  
_Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road_  
_Knowing that she's/he's inches from me_

_We stop to get something to drink_  
_My mind pounds and I can't think_  
_Scared to death to say I love her/him_  
_Then a moon peeks from the clouds_  
_Hear my heart that beats so loud_  
_Try to tell her/him simply_

_That I've got all the I need_  
_Right here in the passenger seat_  
_Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road_  
_Knowing that she's/he's inches from me_

* * *

Marlene smiled as she, Arianne and Allyn took the next verse.

* * *

**The girls:**  
_Oh and I've got all the I need_  
_Right here in the passenger seat_  
_Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road_  
_Knowing that she's inches from me_

**All:**  
_Oh and I know this love grow_

_Oh I've got all the I need_  
_Right here in the passenger seat_  
_Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road_  
_Knowing that she's inches from me_

_And I've got all that I need_  
_Right here in the passenger seat_  
_Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road_  
_Knowing that she's inches from me_

_And I've got all that I need_  
_Right here in the passenger seat_  
_Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road_  
_Knowing that she's inches from me_

_And I've got all that I need_  
_Right here in the passenger seat_

* * *

They exchanged looks and smiled. At the lemur habitat, Julien overheard the song as Janet took a peek. Maurice followed as Mort hopped on Maurice's head.

"A new tiger." Maurice muttered.

"I want to meet her." Janet said as she went over.

Back in the tiger habitat, Janet smiled as Arianne introduced Allyn to her. She shook hands/paws with her as they got along quickly. Worried, Julien stared at Allyn for the whole day. He couldn't take his eyes of Allyn because she might eat Janet while his back is facing her.

"How about we pull a prank on Julien?" Skipper suggested.

"What prank?" Arianne asked.

"Janet, get your body in Allyn's mouth. Allyn, make sure you look like chewing Janet." Skipper ordered as Janet quickly ran to Allyn's mouth and laid her body across her mouth.

"JULIEN! HELP!" Janet cried out, snickering a little.

"HELP! THE TIGER IS EATING JANET!" Marlene and Arianne shouted.

Julien turned around and saw his 'queen' being 'eaten' by Allyn. He looked at the two in horror and fainted. The others laughed as Allyn removed Janet from her mouth.

"That was hilarious!" Allyn commented.

"I know!" Janet said as they laughed harder than before.

"So, I hope tomorrow we could show you around the zoo." Arianne said.

"Sure. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Allyn said as they left to their habitat.

* * *

At night, Allyn was still awake. Sensing danger near the otter habitat. Little did she knew, it was Trinity, meditating again.

'_What ever that other otter is doing, she must be hiding something._' Allyn thought as she lowered her head and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**So did you enjoy that? I hope you did. Please review and I don't own any songs!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back with lack of enthusiasm. Haha... So anyways, sorry for not updating, I've been sending emails to my aunt to buy me 2 books of PJO or Heroes of Olympians or anything PJO related. Anyways, read my new crossover story and new stories and 2 OCs are going to be there. So enjoy reading and review.**

* * *

Chapter eight

The next day, Allyn woke up and saw three baboons walking to her. She let out a growl as she backed up from them. Darla smiled slyly at the tigress.

"What do you want, Baboon?!" Allyn demanded.

"Oh, we just want that pretty earring of yours." Darla said, pointing to the emerald earring at her left ear.

"My brothers gave it to me." Allyn explained as she shook Darla's hand off.

"You won't give it?" The second baboon looked surprised as Allyn ran out of her habitat.

"After her!" Darla commanded.

* * *

While running, Allyn saw Kowalski and Arianne, taking their morning walk. Causing her to reduce speed and crashing into the wall. With a broken bone, she still stood up and climbed to the clock tower.

"Allyn?!" Kowalski looked up as he stared at her in horror.

"That crazy baboon kept chasing me and wants my emerald earring!" Allyn shouted as she pointed to Darla, who was reducing speed.

"That emerald is ours!"

"It's mine!" Allyn jumped of the clock tower, landing safely to the ground.

"What is going on here?!" Arianne shouted, causing the two to stop arguing.

"She wants/won't my/give the emerald!" They shouted simultaneously.

"If Allyn says that's precious to her, then leave her be, Darla!" Arianne shouted, causing the baboon mad.

"You want to mess with me?!" Darla raised her hand and was ready to slap Arianne.

Arianne braced herself from the slap. Darla was about to slap her when Allyn took her hand away from Arianne's face. Allyn glared at her and let out a roar.

"Don't ever mess with her." Allyn warned as Darla ran away with the two girls.

"Wow, never thought you had it in there." Kowalski said.

"Hehehe..." Allyn chuckled but it quickly faded.

* * *

**Sorry if it's so short. It's just part one. So review. And the titles of my new stories are Upgrades and trouble and All those candy people and shweetz. Can be found in W.I.R and I'll try to make a crossover between W.I.R and P.O.M**


End file.
